


Benci Musim

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Harvest Moon
Genre: Conversations, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: "Sekali lagi, aku benci musim dingin yang membuat angka penjualan kita menurun."





	Benci Musim

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harvest Moon © Natsume. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon.

"Aku benci musim dingin."

Sasha menghentikan kegiatan menyapunya lalu menatap dalam-dalam pria di balik meja kasir yang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu. Ia menghela napas pelan sebelum merespons, "Tidak lagi, Jeff."

"Aku akan terus-terusan membenci musim dingin," tegas Jeff. Pria itu menatap langit yang sudah berangsur-angsur gelap dari jendela. "Apalagi dia akan datang besok."

"Jeff―"

"Sasha, harusnya kaubisa mengerti," potong Jeff. Wajahnya berubah serius. "Setiap tahun, musim dingin itu selalu―"

"Musim dingin memang bukan musim untuk bercocok tanam," tegas Sasha. "Mau sebanyak apa pun kaujual, tidak akan ada benih yang laku karena memang tidak bisa ditanam, Jeff."

Jeff mendengus. "Sekali lagi, aku benci musim dingin yang membuat angka penjualan kita menurun."

Sasha menggeleng pelan.


End file.
